


A Different Life

by madwriter223



Category: CyberSix
Genre: Angst, Coma, Domestic, Identity Issues, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian Seidelman chuckled, watching as his lover of three and a half years cuddled their kitten. If he closed his eyes, he'd be able to see Data7's bigger body, a body of a panther his deceased brother resided in. But that was a different life, so he pushed that urge down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The key clicked in the lock and the door to their shared apartment opened. Two sets of feet walked inside and a warm voice called.

“Data7, we're back!”

The black form jumped away from the window and sauntered over to the two to greet them. He sat down on his rump and made a sound of greeting. 

A large hand lifted him up, cuddling him against a firm chest. “Have you been a good boy?”

A mew.

“No surprises in my spare shoes again?”

Adrian Seidelman chuckled, watching as his lover of three and a half years cuddled their kitten. If he closed his eyes, he'd be able to see Data7's bigger body, a body of a panther his deceased brother resided in. But that was a different life, so he pushed that urge down.

Lucas turned back to him, grinning as he extended the kitten towards him. “He wants to say hi.” 

Data7 emphasized that by swiping at the smaller man's nose.

Adrian chuckled and gathered the creature up, kissing one black ear. Data7 purred and licked at his chin. Lucas, meanwhile, helped his lover out of his coat, then walked over to the kitchen. He started putting away the groceries, humming to himself.

Adrian watched him, gaze sad. Though he felt just as happy as Lucas obviously was, he couldn't help feeling a wave of sadness s well. He shook his head and grinned down at the kitten, rubbing its belly gently. His doctor said it would pass with time, and Adrian was determined to help the process along. Even if it meant forgetting.

He had a good life here, with Lucas. Despite that, memories of a different life wouldn't stop surfacing, reminding him of long nights of loneliness and hurt thoughts.

He shook his head again and concentrated on playing with the kitten.

If he reached back and felt his scalp he could locate and find the scars on his head. He didn't.

A steaming cup was placed before him, and he looked up at his lover. Lucas's face twisted into a concerned expression. “Again, huh?”

Adrian smiled softly. “It's getting better.” he murmured, wishing that expression as well as those unwanted memories would leave and never return.

Lucas smiled back, though it was saddened now. He leaned closer, and pressed their lips together in a brief kiss. “Don't worry about it. The doctor said it'll pass.”

Adrian chuckled quietly at the mirror of his own thoughts. “I know.”

Lucas patted his back reassuringly. He plopped down next to him on the sofa, and grabbed the remote. “So, wha'cha wanna watch tonight?”

*~*

Adrian sighed softly when large warm hands slid up his sides. He parted his lips and eagerly accepted the tongue slipping into his mouth. A shudder and a moan escaped him when Lucas started moving, slowly, gently, carefully inside him. Adrian moaned softly in pleasure, his tongue twining with Lucas's, arms wrapped around the blond's neck.

This. This right here. Being connected to the man he loved in the closest way possible, safe in their home and happy in their life together. He hadn't had that when he was CyberSix. No, that's not right. He hadn't had that during the coma induced dream he had of being CyberSix. None of that was real. No Data7 as his brother, no Dr. Von Reichter and Son or their minions and monsters, no lonely nights spent gazing at a dark night. It had all been a dream, given to his brain by the trauma of that car accident.

He was Adrian Seidelman, lover to Lucas Amoto, co-owner of the kitten Lucas bought him during the first weeks when dream and reality were intermingling so strongly it had been confusing and frustrating and oh so frightening. He had a male body that, despite being unable to bear him a child, Lucas loved and caressed and worshiped nearly each night. He had a classroom of students that missed him and listened to him and had promised that none of them would fail the finals if he promised to be well enough to teach next semester. He had Julian who was one month away from legally becoming their adoptive son.

He was happy here. Here, with Lucas and Data7 and Julian and everything else he hadn't had as CyberSix. So why won't that two-month long dream leave him alone?

Lucas sped up him movements them, thrusting spot on against Adrian's prostate, forcing a cry out of the smaller man.

“This is _real_ , Adrian.” He muttered against his lips. Their breaths intermingled, and their gazes met. “ _This_ is real.”

Adrian nodded, willing his mind to clear, forcing his thoughts to return to reality. This was his life. This was real, not that dream. The coma was real, those 'adventures' were not. Adrian was real, not CyberSix.

Lucas was real and loved him, in both worlds.

With a loud cry, Adrian arched his back and came, shudders passing through his body. Lucas came moments later, moaning Adrian's name. The blond took a few deep breaths and gathered his limp lover into a warm embrace, raining small gentle kisses all over his face. 

This was real. He knew that. When would he be able to feel it again?


	2. Data7

Adrian stared without blinking at the little ball of fluff currently mewing in his lap.

“I thought we could call him Data7.” Lucas offered, petting one little ear, eyes fixed on the other man.

Adrian blinked finally and swallowed. At the beginning, just after he'd woken from his coma, he'd kept asking about Data7, the brother from his dream. He didn't do that anymore, not out loud. It seemed Lucas knew Adrian still wondered sometimes.

Hesitantly, he reached out and scratched under the kitten's chin. Golden eyes closed in pleasure, and a purr rumbled out of the black chest.

A little Data7. Adrian smiled softly and nodded his consent to his lover. His throat felt too tight to form words at the moment, but Lucas understood all the same.


End file.
